Electronic devices, in particular, organic electronic devices such as light emitting devices are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, flat panel displays, due to their high efficiency, low operation voltage, high brightness and easy fabrication process. Although polymeric light emitting diodes (PLEDs) with different emitting colors have been demonstrated, integration of color pixels of three primary colors onto a single substrate presents challenges, particularly with regard to ink-jet printing techniques and microcavity structures.
Organic light emitting devices in microcavity structures include an active layer disposed between two optical mirrors. The emitting color can be varied not only by the choice of active material used, but also by tuning the optical length between the two mirrors. The cavity may be constructed on a glass or quartz substrate with a dielectric mirror. The dielectric mirrors are made of alternating layers of titanium oxide or silicon nitride of high refractive index media and silicon oxide of low refractive index media which are deposited by electron beam, sputtering or laser ablation.
There remains a need for a method and device that provides a full color display.